Chloë Grace Moretz
Chloë Grace Moretz portrayed Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl in Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Significant roles *Chelsea Lutz in Amytiville Horror (2005) *Carrie in Big Momma's House 2 (2006) *Sherri Maltby in Desperate Housewives (2006-2007) *Darby in Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Kiki George in Dirty Sexy Money (2007-2008) *Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2009) *Alicia in The Eye (2008) *Darby in My Friend Tigger & Pooh's Friendly Tails (2008) *Darby in My Friend Tigger & Pooh: The Hundred Acre Wood Hunt (2008) *Young Penny in Bolt (2008) *Rachel in (500) Days of Summer (2009) *Toby Bishop in Not Forgotten (2009) *Darby in Tigger and Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Damsel in Distress/Jillian in Jack and the Beanstalk (2010) *Angie Steadman in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Abby in Blood Story (2010) *Little Ann Sliger in Texas Killing Fields (2011) *Luli McMullen in Hick (2011) *Isabelle in Hugo (2011) *Enid Krysinski in Scary Girl (2011) *Kaylie Hooper in 30 Rock (2011-2012) *Carolyn Stoddard in Dark Shadows (2012) *Carrie White in Carrie (2013) *Alexandria Heller in The Rut (2013) *Jennifer Wilson in The Drummer (2013) *Mia in If I Stay ''(2014) Quotes *"''I'm not going back in time, which is good. I'm growing up with this, so it's just an older sophisticated version of Hit-Girl and we don't take away who she was but you see Mindy more in this movie and you see her struggle with who she is and try to figure out what she likes, if she likes this, if she likes that, who is she? It was really funny because I only had a weekend off in between ''Carrie and Kick-Ass so I went from wearing blood every day of my life for the last three weeks of shooting Carrie, to starting Kick-Ass. The first thing I shot was me in full Hit-Girl mode, knives, guns… it was so anti-climactic to go from being this really heartbroken character to be this strong, powerful woman." *"''It's amazing. You know, it's interesting because I'm filming it with Jeff Wadlow, who's the director on this. Not Matthew, he's producing it." *"In the first film, you saw more Hit-Girl, but in this one you're going to see Mindy realize, 'God, what was I doing? What am I doing? Who am I? Am I Hit-Girl? Am I Mindy? What is my mask? Is my mask Mindy or is my mask Hit-Girl? Am I supposed to be this normal girl who goes to school and has this great life, or am I supposed to kill people and be a vigilante and be someone who fights crime?' And that's what you're going to see, this tug of war between the two minds of her. Between Hit-Girl and Mindy McCready." *"And then, on the Hit-Girl aspect, you're going to see a lot of cool stuff. You know, the outfit is much cooler, the hair is cool - purple obviously. You've seen the set photos. It's pretty cool - it's rad. There's a lot of superheroes. For me, it's really cool." *"I don't know what I'm supposed to say about that... return of Big Daddy" *"There's going to get a bit more romance, a much more grown up Mindy Macready. Someone who's questioning themselves and whether they are a villain, assassin or a vigilante and a hero. So there's a lot of tormented inner self, it's interesting. It's been amazing revising the character and showing her more grown up and more adult and more put together. It's been a lot of fun." *"I think you saw Mindy two times in the whole story. But in this movie, you see way more of Mindy than you do of Hit-Girl. You see this young girl struggling with who she is. In the last film, I only cussed six times in the movie - I counted! – but each time was really pivotal and it really meant something. And in this film it’s the same – it’s not like she just drops it all the time because she’s older. She only uses it when she’s Hit-Girl. She doesn’t use it when she’s Mindy." *"Sadly, I think I'm done with the character. Hit-Girl was a very cool character, but I don't think there will be any more movies." *"'' Kick-Ass 2 was one of the number one pirated movies of the year, but that doesn't help us because we need box office figures. We need to prove to the distributors that we can make money from a third and a fourth movie - but because it didn't do so well, we can't make another one.''" Category:Kick-Ass cast